Images may be captured through an image sensor device. An image captured under a low light condition may have low signal to noise ratio. Improving the signal to noise ratio of the image captured under low light condition may require a long exposure time and/or a high sensitivity. The long exposure time and/or high sensitivity requirements may limit an increase in a dynamic range of the image captured through the image sensor device. The long exposure time may also prevent an increase of a speed of operation of the image sensor device. A time domain imaging technique may increase a dynamic range of the image sensor device. However, obtaining the high dynamic range through the time domain imagine technique may decrease the speed of operation of the image sensor device in low light conditions.
Under the low light conditions the image sensor device may take a long time to obtain a high dynamic range image. The long time to obtain a high dynamic range image may further prevent an increment of the speed of operation of the image sensor device. Consequently, the image sensor device may not produce an image having a high dynamic range and a high sensitivity at high speeds in one capture operation of the image sensor device. Further, the image sensor device may not perform efficiently in low light level applications. For example, the image sensor may not be used for night shots, military and surveillance imagers, quantum computing, and biomedical imaging such as chemiluminescence, auto-fluorescence, and fluorescence lifetime imaging.